


Random Fic Scraps

by Cloud_Nine



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Baby!Hobbit, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scraps of fics that might become something someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Hobbit, the dwarves acquire a baby hobbit.

“No one is home, wizard.” Thorin growled as he and his companions stood outside the hobbit hole in the pouring rain. Thirteen dwarrows surrounded the door as they stared at the lights inside, it was only a few candles and not a fireplaces that should be lit at this time of night 

Gandalf the wizard stroked his long beard and shook his head. “No Master Dwarf, someone is inside, but I fear something is dreadfully wrong. Dreadfully wrong.” Without another word the wizard opened the door and invited himself into the hobbit hole ducking his head as he entered. 

The wizard and the dwarrow followed one after another until they were all carefully packed into the entryway of Bag End. “What now wizard? Do we make camp in the entryway?” Thorin asked scathingly. “Obviously the burglar you had hoped for us to acquire is gone away or refuses to see us.” 

“No, Thorin Oakenshield, you will wait here while I find out just what happened to the hobbits that lived here.” The wizard said. “Stay put and do not touch anything.” This was said with a glare as Thorin’s youngest nephew began scraping mud off his boots with a box by the door. 

Kili smiled sheepishly and took his place standing still near his brother. The wizard shook his head and began his search of the hobbit hole. At first nothing appeared to give him clues as to what had happened to the young Baggins family. his dear Belladonna or her Bungo. Dust had settled upon their things and the home looked as if it had not been lived in for a long while. 

Gandalf felt his heart ache, it appeared his darling hobbit had gone to join the Valar. His worst fear was confirmed when finally in the bedroom where Belladonna and Bungo had lived. Cypress* and dead leaves* were scattered on the bed they shared and the wizard wept. 

\--

Dwarrows were not a patient bunch, nor where they quiet but on this night stuffed as they were in the entryway of the hobbit hole none spoke but in whispers. 

“It’s like a tomb,” Ori, brother of Dori and Nori, whispered to his brothers. 

“It probably is.” Nori remarked, sharp eyes scanning what could be seen of the home from their spot. 

“Doesn’t feel right.” Dwalin muttered, “Being here.” Beside him his brother nodded. Dwalin had been the first to arrive and his unease had only grown the longer he remained in the hobbit hole.

“Wonder what happened,” The dark haired Kili asked his lighter haired brother.

“Wouldn’t know. Hope it wasn’t sickness,” Fili said squinting into the darkness. Few candles had been lit by some yet unknown being but still the darkness clung to the edges of the hobbit hole making it all that harder to see what might be lurking in the darkness. 

“Sickness!” Dori said turn his head to and from as if trying to see some great illness bearing down upon them. “Cover your mouth Ori!” The older dwarf said doing the same himself

“Won’t matter. If it is an illness we would already be infected. Depending on how long ago it happened.” Oin said callously, he was a doctor after all he would know. 

While others began to squabble quietly over whether or not they were likely to die of illness Fili and Kili were staring at spot in the dark. “Do you see that, Fili.” Kili asked his brother as they remained focused on that one spot further into the hobbit hole. 

“Indeed, I do brother. The question is just what is it, we are seeing.” The older Durin said trying to mimic his mother’s speech pattern. 

“Won’t know unless we get closer.” Kili said not needing to look at his brother to imagine the smile on his face. 

“Right you are Kili. Thorin is busy with the others, I do believe that we can slip away. If we are quiet.” Fili told his brother the brothers took but a moment but before they could leave the entryway their uncle’s voice stopped them. 

“What mischief are you getting into now.” He asked them, staring at the back of their heads so firmly they would swear they could feel the weight of his gaze on their backs. 

“Nothing uncle, it is just…” Kili offered his brother a look that seemed to say one thousand things. Fili returned it with a look just the same. 

“There is something over there.” Fili said finally, voice barely a whisper as he guided Thorin’s gaze to the darkness where only dwarf eyes could see something, but only barely.

“Perhaps it is our host. Kili grab a candle and join your brother and I. We will greet them.” Thorin said waiting for his sister-son to get a candle and the three Durins walked further into the darkness. 

It was a short walk, the darkness fled from the light of the candle like snow on the mountain when faced with the rays of the sun. The figure spotted in the dark was harder to find than they had expected. The figure had fled silently from it’s spot when the dwarrow moved closer leading them on a small chase in the hobbit hole.

“Hello?” Kili called out hoping for a reply, but none came. Fili shrugged and motioned for Kili to call out again. “We won’t hurt you.” He called out, “The wizard is worried, could you not come out and speak to us?” 

“We apologize for barging in.” Fili tried. “We only wanted to come in out of the rain.” He explained to air. 

“We know you are here, now come out!” Thorin rumbled tired of the game. “We mean you no harm but you are nearing my last nerve!” 

Perhaps it was the harsh tone or just Thorin’s own voice that brought out their figure in the dark but when a tiny, curly head popped out from behind a chair the dwarrows were in awe. 

“Hello young one.” Fili said crouching down his face lit up with wonder as he met the eyes of the tiny child, for it could be nothing else. “We mean you no harm. Would you come closer?” He asked softly, and warmly. 

The tiny child shook his head and stayed where he was, as his loose curls fell into his eyes. Eyes that did not leave the dwarrow and instead bounced between the three Durins taking in everything about them curiously but cautiously.

“How long do you think he has been alone?” Kili whisper not looking away as the child met his eyes. 

“I could not say.” Thorin said as the eyes of the child turned to meet his own. “Too long, is my guess.” 

“Come now little one, you must be cold sitting here in the dark.” Fili tried again his voice that same soft and warm thing that it had been before. A soft but insistent grumbling came from the tiny figure and Fili’s smile grew. “Sounds as if you are hungry too. I’m sure between the lot of us we could find you something if you wanted it, but you would have to come here first.” 

Thorin nearly laughed at the suspicious look the child sent his oldest sister-son but managed not to laugh, though Kili though chuckled softly. 

Together the three Durins watched as the child crawled from his spot and toddled carefully to the blond dwarf. The child that they could all see was too thin reached out to carefully touch the braids that fell from Fili’s mustache. “Funny,” He whispered giving one a soft tug. 

“Aye, I’m sure they do look a bit odd to you don’t they.” The dwarrows had all noticed that none in the Shire had beards instead they had remarkably hairy feet. “Will you come with us now?” Fili asked holding his arms out to the child. For but a moment they all thought that the child would refuse but instead he came closer and let the dwarf pick him up. 

Thorin and Kili noticed the frown that graced Fili’s face when he managed to pick up the child far too easily and place him carefully on his hip. “Come now, the others will be jealous that they did not spot you first.” Fili said forcing his voice to be light and not to scare the child. 

“He’s so small.” Kili said frowning as his brother walked a step or so a ahead of him and Thorin. Fili and Kili’s uncle nodded. “Why is he here alone?” Kili asked his uncle. 

Thorin had no chance to answer for a voice called out, “Are you well Thorin?” 

“Aye Balin, we are well.” Thorin said as they moved closer to the company. “We found our host, they are with Fili.”

When Fili was close enough for the others to see him and their tiny host Thorin and Kili could hear their reaction before they could see it. Gasps from the company, all of them. Children were rare to dwarves and each one more precious than any stone or gem could be. The youngest among them Kili, Fili and Ori had all been celebrated at their birth, proof it mattered not the station station, all children were seen as a blessing each one treated as such.

“A babe?” Dwalin questioned meeting Thorin’s gaze once the dwarf was close enough. “What is he doing here? The wizard never mentioned a child.”

“That is because I did not expect one, Master Dwarf.” The wizard said sweeping back into the entryway where the dwarrows remained crowded. “It seems my dear friend and her husband had gone.” 

Each dwarf bowed their head in respect for the wizard’s loss. 

“I do not know, however, the child has been left here. He will have family all throughout the Shire.” Gandalf said staring at the little hobbit in question fiercely. “What is your name child?” 

The tiny hobbit seemed to wilt in Fili’s hands and sniffed twice, “Name?” The tiny hobbit looked very confused and the wizard sighed heavily.

“That would do it.” he said mostly to himself. 

“Explain wizard, why does this child lack a name.” Thorin’s voice was ice and steel tempered. All the dwarrows looked ready to kill, for a child to go without a name was an abuse that they would not stand. As rare as dwarf children were they were also fragile, so like with men their children were named right away so they could be loved and looked after by kin should they die. No dwarf wanted to go to the stone without a name they would be forced to wander forever lost and alone. 

“Hobbits are different Thorin, their children are hardy and tough.” Gandalf said his voice still heavy with grief, “I can explain every but first I do believe we will take advantage of my dear friend Belladonna’s hospitality one last time.” 

It took little more prompting before the company had jumped up and set out making the hobbit hole their resting place for the night. Non-perishable food was cooked by the magic worker that was Bombur, the sitting room cleaned by Dori and Ori, Dwalin and other sat up tables and Nori set out to light the hobbit hole as best he could with the few candles he could find. 

Once food had been cooked and the dwarrows settled in around the wizard Gandalf began to speak. “Hobbits are not like dwarves.” The wizard began. 

“I’d say not!” Gloin said angrily. “If I am to die on this quest my son will be well taken care of! Not cast out like trash, a dwarf would never do such a thing to a child!” The other murmured in agreement as they all let themselves stare at the tiny child that sat between the youngest Durins eating his soup . 

“Hobbits,” The wizard began again looking sternly at the dwarrows daring them to interrupt him again. “Hobbits, are fertile folk. They have any children, my good friend was the seventh child and oldest daughter.” He paused as the dwarrows muttered in surprise to themselves “Children are not a frail here as they are in your home, so children aren’t named until they turn ten so parents may get to know their fauntling and name them properly. So since our young host has no name, I suppose he is still very young.” 

The wizard sighed and stared into the fire for a moment, “Since the child has no name it is right to assume that the child also has no kin. His mother and father were the only family he had and when they died so did any connection.” Gandalf shook his head in sorrow. “No hobbit would break tradition in taking the child. That is one trait I dislike in them, their manners and rules.” 

“So they just left him here to die?” Young Ori asked beyond angry. “When our mother died birthing me, I was left without a name until Dori and Nori took me in. How can no one do the same for him?” 

Dori carefully patted his brother while Nori bumped his shoulder carefully. 

“It is their way. The fauntling is without kin so what right do they have to take him in?” The wizard tried to explain. “It is not something I endorse but there is little I can do to change their ways.” Gandalf’s voice was ever so tired the dwarrow didn’t reply instead just muttered continuously. 

“Can we name him?” Fili asked softly, as the tiny hobbit finished his meal and cuddled into Kili’s side. “It hurts to know he is without one.” The young dwarf had eyes only for his uncle looking pleadingly at him. 

Names were special things, each dwarf had two names their outer name and their inner name each special in their own way. The inner name was a gift from their maker it was how they would be found when they journeyed back to the stone a way to find themselves and others while waiting. Outer names allowed them to interact as was a gift from their kin, something to protect themselves with. 

“Gandalf?” Thorin said the wizard’s name as a question because he had no idea who these things were handled in the Shire. 

“You could, but you would be making the child kin, I suppose I should also explain something else first. I did not lie when I said hobbit children are very robust things but I did not mention that they can be fragile in their own way. They need their roots you see. One reason why the child possibly would not have been taken in my a distant relative is without family they will die and they thought the child would have already passed on. Like elves they would just fade away.” The wizard paused to be the dwarrow think about what he had said. “If you were to name this child he would be yours. This quest would have to be rethought, because you could not leave him, hobbits need their roots.” 

Thorin and the older dwarrows frowned and began to mutter to each other and themselves as the younger ones simply exchanged looks. “I would call him kin,” Bofur said from between his brothers. “I would name him, even if it meant returning to the Ered Luin.”

“As would I,” Fili said his gaze on the tiny hobbit child. 

The wizard laughed, “The child would need you both! At the fauntling’s age two or more parents would be needed. The child has been alone for far too long.” 

“Four fathers,” Thorin declared after a moment of silence, “To bridge the company. I dislike the thought of bringing an infant on this quest but there is little to be done. Either he comes with us or he dies in this hole. Am I understanding this correctly wizard?”

Gandalf nodded, “Indeed this is correct, Master Dwarf. If we are lucky we will reach a point where the fauntling is stable enough and could stay with someone else.” The wizard’s eyes found the tiny hobbit curled into Kili’s side and shook his head. “Morning it must be decided by morning or I fear our little hobbit will not last, it is only luck that he has lasted so far.” 

Fili nodded, “One more question Master Wizard what kind of names do hobbits use? I wish for my son to have a proper name.” Fili was dead set on adopting the tiny child who had tugged so carefully on his braids. 

“Son, Master Dwarf, are you even sure if the fauntling is male?” Gandalf asked with his eyes sparkling with light from the fire. 

Fili blinked and felt his mouth drop open, “He might be a girl?” 

The rest of the dwarrow roared in laughter until the little hobbit woke up from the noise. 

\--  
Chapter 2  
\--

When asked the tiny hobbit was able to tell them that he was in fact a boy hobbit making Fili breath a little easier. While a daughter was a blessing from Mahal twice over, he was unsure of how he would deal with a daughter especially on the road. 

“Seems as if we are to raise a child together Master Fili.” Bofur said entering the little kitchen that Fili has found his way to. The others were scattered around sleeping to talking softly to one another 

Fili laughed softly, “Then I suppose you should just call me Fili, had you not? Unless we are to be those politely distant parents that I have seen roaming Ered Luin.” Thorin’s heir teased. 

“Ah, but what would your One say, lad. What does he think of your new son?” The miner’s voice was teasing but the question was serious. When Thorin had declared that the hobbit was to have four fathers everyone knew that the company was to change, it had too in order to fit the needs of one tiny child. 

Fili laughed and his face and eyes softened as he remember the child snuggled into his brother’s side. “Kili does not mind, he has fallen under the spell of the child as well. What of you? Have you a One I must defend myself against for stealing you away.”

Bofur laughed and shook his head, “No lad, you need not worry about that. Though Bifur said to tell you that if you don’t treat me right he’ll show you how he managed to get that axe stuck in his head.” 

Fili laughed but wasn’t sure that Bifur had been joking, maybe it was time to change the direction of the conversation. “Who else will join us in parenting out little hobbit?” Fili asked curiously. 

“Nori, for one, Dori is courting Balin and doesn’t want to interrupt that and little Ori well Dori would throw a fit.” Bofur said with a grin. “Dwalin too, Oin says he is too old and Gloin has his own son to worry about. Quite a little family we’ll have, a princeling, a royal guardsmen, a thief and a toymaker all raising a little hobbit lad!” Bofur shook his head, his shoulder shaking with amusement that Fili soon joined in on. 

\--

Morning came too soon for the company who was enjoying the lovely comforts of Bag End. Before dawn had even broken the group of dwarrow had started breakfast and began to pack up for the trip. The little hobbit’s things were even distributed among the company, they were to be family after all. Between Dori and Ori the child had enough clothing to last a good while. Nori has slipped out with no one the wiser and returned with a hobbit sized traveling cloak that Dori and Ori quickly mended to the child’s size. Oin had raided the study of the hobbit hole and emerged with several tomes, all having to do with hobbits. Gloin packed toys he found, knowing more than the rest about children and how short their attention span could be. 

By dawn each member of the company even the tiniest member was awake and moving. “Sleepy,” the child mumbled into his soon to be father’s shoulder. 

Fili chuckled and patted the hobbit’s back. “I know little one, but we must get ready, you receive your name today.” Fili told him, the child did not seem to care and hid his face in the dwarf’s shoulder. 

“I’m worried.” Kili said fastening his belt. “The hobbit is too small. We endanger him by bringing him with us.” The dark headed dwarf met the eyes of his brother and One. “It isn’t safe.” 

Fili did not speak at first, instead choosing to measure his words carefully. “It’s like when we lost Erebor. Many dwarrows were born on the roads, you and I both were. It was not safe but it had to be done. I don’t like it any better than you, Kee.” 

The brothers embraced careful of the tiny hobbit child and left the bedroom they claimed the night before. 

\--

All thirteen and wizard were crowded in the front room of the hobbit hole waiting for the wizard to tell them what to do. It was obvious that just calling yourself kin did not work for hobbits, they required a bit more magic than that. 

“The four of you, join hands around the child.” Gandalf commanded, politely ignoring the grumbling from Nori and Dwalin as they were forced to join hands. 

“Now Thorin shall act as the child’s patriarch. Remember just as I said,” The wizard told the dwarf. 

Thorin nodded his head, “Yes, wizard I remember.” Turning to the four Thorin began. 

“This is your child?” He asked evenly. 

“Aye.” The four answered together. 

“You claim him and his deeds? You claim him as your own?”

“Aye.”

“What is his name?” Thorin asked finally.

“Bilbo.” Fili answered right away. He, Kili and Bofur had discussed it late at night and then Fili had approached the other two that morning. 

“And his true name?” This was not a hobbit question but rather a dwarf one that Bofur answered.

“It has be chosen and will be guarded by his fathers until the young one is old enough to guard it himself.” The dwarf with the funny hat promised. 

Thorin nodded solemnly, “Then, I Thorin II son of Thráin, son of Thrór of the line of Durin do name this child, Bilbo son of the line of Durin.” It was because of the complexities of the child’s new parentage that Bilbo was simply called son of the line of Durin. Bilbo could of course claim any of his father’s names when wanted. “May he grow healthy and strong,” 

The fathers released hands and swept into a low bow to Thorin as the tiny sat there looking grumpy. 

“Food now?” The newly named Bilbo asked tugging at Nori’s trouser leg. 

The company laughed and Bofur plucked the hobbit from the floor and poke him gently on the nose. “Of course young hobbit. Uncle Bombur has something yummy over here for you.”

 

\--

After the little one had been fed and water the company departed from Bag End and from the Shire all together. Bilbo was to ride first with Fili then with Bofur, then Nori and finally Dwalin, to get them all used to one another and to provide the hobbit with variety. 

“What?” Bilbo asked pointing a tree. 

“Its a tree Bilbo.” Bilbo and Fili had been playing the what’s that game for hours now. Each time Bilbo would point at something and Fili would happily tell his son what it was. 

“What?” Bilbo asked again point this time a Ori. 

Fili laughed, “That is Ori, your uncle, Nori’s brother.” 

The little hobbit scrunched up his nose as he thought. “Uncle?”

“Yes, uncle, as Nori is one of your four fathers.” Fili told his son who again looked confused. 

Fili shot the laughing Kili a look, none of the dwarrow had really thought to explain it to the hobbit. It simply happened. The four of them adopted him and it was done.


	2. Sirius' Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius collects abused children and raises them.

Harry Potter winced when he hear his uncle continue his rant in the livingroom. He had hoped that the man would have calmed down after knocking him around. For some reason Harry always felt guilty when he saw his aunt with a black eye or split lip. As the yelling got louder Harry tried to keep his breathing under control, Harry hated yelling it always made him nervous. 

The longer the yelling went on the more anxious Harry got, he tried to get a little sleep but he was far too worked up to even rest properly. Finally it got to be too much and Harry couldn’t resist any more. Carefully the teenager reached under his bed and liberated a small pocket sized journal from beneath the loose floorboard. The teen made sure to grab a pen as well and opened the journal to the first page. 

_Anyone here?-HP_

Harry bit his lip as he waited for someone to write back. 

_We’re here. -FW_

Relief flowed through him and Harry smiled. He was glad that it was the twins that answered him. Not to say that Harry didn’t like the other Lost Boys but the twins were closest to him. Harry hadn’t been sure what to expect when he started at Hogwarts. Harry had been abused by his family for as long as he could remember and no one had ever done or said anything about, so when he entered Hogwarts and was approached by the set of helpful twins from the train he was beyond surprised. 

The twins had taken the younger boy in under their wing, so to speak. The twins showed him around the school, they tutored him, and more than anything else, they healed him. It wasn’t until Christmas break that the twins brought Harry into the fold so to speak. It seemed that Hogwarts had a very large network of those that were abused at home. People from every house and every years banded together to create a hidden family, within the walls of Hogwarts. They called themselves the Lost Boys, of course that is not to say that there were not Lost Girls, but the name stuck. 

_Harry? Are you there? Are you okay?-GW_

Harry blinked and wrote back quickly before they worried too much. 

_I’m here. I’m okay.-HP_

_What’s wrong little brother? Is the walrus being too rough?-FW_

Harry smiled, the twins were very protective and it was nice, to have someone that cared that much about him.

_No, just a few bruises and bumps. He’s just yelling again.-HP_

Harry had made it very clear how nervous and anxious yelling made him, his house mates yelling had, more than once triggered a panic attack. The twins and a few of the other Lost Boys in Gryffindor had done their best to help him. 

_Sorry to hear that mate, anything we can do?-FW_

_No, I just really wish we were back at school. Or at least together. How are you two doing? Has Charlie or Bill visited yet this summer?-HP_

While Harry regularly dealt with physical abuse, the twins were verbally and emotionally abused more than anything. There had been times when they had been hit harder than warranted, but they swore up and down those times were few and far between. 

_We’re fine, dear ol’ mum has been focused on Ginny and Ronnie this summer.-FW_

_Bill and Char both say hello, and we promised to tell you that they still have their journals if needed.-GW_

Harry smiled, while he hadn’t ever really met the elder Weasley boys he had spoke to them and the twins would often tell stories that they had been told when Harry needed calming down. Between the twins, and the elder Weasley’s it was almost like having a family. 

_Thanks guys, I’ll write them if I need too. -HP_


	3. Not so Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Upon a Time fic. Bad things happen to the folks of Storybrooke.

She had been stuck in a small, six foot by six foot cell for almost 30 years now. For almost 30 years she had been forced to watch her friends and family suffer without being able to do anything. At first righteous, indignant anger fill her heart and she fought against the prison holding her, much to the amusement of her captor. Her captor made sure that her basic human needs were taken care of...to a point. 

She hadn’t had human contact in nearly 30 years, seen her family for real, or left her cell, of course but she had food, water and a bed. Also along the south wall there was a mirror, a small thing with a crack racing down the middle from a time long ago when her anger was still fresh. From that small cracked mirror she could watch her people. 

Everyday Snow White could watch the needless suffering of her people and she wept. For her friends, for her family for everyone under the curse of the Evil Queen who was desperate to take away the happy endings of everyone else. 

As the the mirror began to ever so slowly begin to brighten Snow took her normal spot on the rock hard bed curled her legs up and settled herself into a small little ball, the only way she could bring herself comfort as she watched her family suffer so much. 

As she stared blankly at the mirror Snow hoped and prayed that today would be the day. The day that her daughter come and save them all. The broken woman stared into the mirror, maybe today was the day. 

\--

Henry Mills wasn’t sure when he actually connected the dots and learned that his adoptive mother was The Evil Queen. It was sometime after Mr. Nolan had given him his Once Upon a Time book and before his first therapy session with Dr. Hopper. Henry didn’t really care though at that point, he was far too busy trying to figure out who everyone was and just what this whole curse business was about.


	4. Namikaze Clan Version 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka starts something when he finds Naruto in the rain. Watch out Konoha the Namikaze clan is coming.

Umino Iruka was not a stupid man, he was a chūnin of Konohagakure no Sato and he had recently been given the opportunity to teach at the ninja academy. It was the first step for all children interested in joining the shinobi ranks of the village. It was a very important job, one that Iruka took very seriously, which is why when a rumbled, dirty blond child was thrown into his class with shouts and glares Iruka began to investigate. 

It started up easy enough, everyone was willing to give their piece on Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi. At first Iruka felt sick, the monster that killed his parents was walking freely among them and the chūnin felt the same rage and hatred that everyone else did, until one night when he was walking home after staying late to grade exams that he saw underneath the underneath.

\--

For being nestled in the heart of fire country, Konoha was very green and the reason it stayed so green was the ever frequent rains. Rain that insisted on pouring down on the head of the young chūnin . Normally rain isn’t an issue for shinobi and truthfully it was nothing more than an inconvenience. Running quickly he made it halfway home before the noise caught his attention, a ninja village was rarely quiet, some shops opened as night fell and there were always people milling about for some reason or other. 

This noise was a scream, high pitched and childish, Iruka saw red. As a teacher of the younger years children were precious to him and the idea of one of them being hurt enraged him. Not waiting to think that maybe someone else would take care of it, Iruka rushed off toward the scream. Several people paused to watch the chūnin before returning to their business, life didn’t stop because it was raining. 

The scene the chūnin stumbled upon was more than enraging, several grown men surrounding a small body that wouldn’t stop screaming as the men continued to kick the small child. 

“Stop now,” Iruka warned loudly above the screaming and rain. 

He was ignored. 

As a chūnin Iruka had a responsibility to the village to protect and serve it, and that required protecting the civilians which was why non-lethal force quickly dispatched the men and left them trussed up nicely for the police force. Iruka eagerly turned his attention the child curled up, sobbing in the mud. The rain continued to pour but the chūnin academy instructor cared little as he knelt on the ground. 

“Shhh, sit up for me now.” Iruka said softly, the kid wailed when Iruka tried to touch him. Iruka jerked his hand back like the kid was an explosive tag. “Alright then, well just sit here.” A quick look at the men to make sure they were still knocked out and Iruka lowered himself to the ground. He was already soaked so the mud and puddles meant very little. “I like the rain.” Iruka said partial to the kid and partial to himself. “I can stay out here all night. It’s not like I’ve got anyone waiting at home for me.” Iruka continued. “What about you kid? Ready to get your face out of the mud?”

The child had stopped screaming and was now content to sniffle in the mud puddle his rested in. 

Iruka sighed and rubbed at his nose, even since he received the scar across the bridge of his nose it had become a stress habit. “You’re going to catch a cold you know.” He said conversationally. “I’d also like to get out of the rain sometime, kid, it’s wet if you haven’t noticed.” 

Every inch of Iruka screamed for him to pick up the kid and rush him to the hospital, but his shinobi training said otherwise. For several minutes neither Iruka nor the kid made any noise. The rain continued to fall as the strange group of bound men, injured child and upset chūnin sat in the alleyway. 

Finally, the kid sat up and Iruka watched in shock as a vivid bruise that stretched across the boys face healed before Iruka’s very eyes and suddenly it became clear who this kid was. “‘ruka-sensei?” Little Naruto asked slurred. 

Iruka sighed and rubbed at his face, he had stumbled upon a group of angry citizens beating Konoha’s jinchūriki. It was then as the rain fell, and the men began to stir and Naruto’s eyes began to brightened ever so slightly that Iruka felt his world shift. “You’re just a kid.” He whispered as he finally gave into his urge and plucked the child out of the mud easily. Naruto was a small seven year old but that didn’t stop him from thrashing but when the chūnin wrapped his arms around the muddy blond Naruto settled down. 

“Come on then, we need to go tell the Hokage what happened.” Iruka told the child in his arms. “And someone will need to come get these guys out of the alleyway.”

\--

That meeting was what sparked Iruka’s current obsession, the protection of Uzumaki Naruto. It was that night soaking wet and with a tiny blond clinging to his chest that Iruka nearly committed treason when he learned how little could be done to protect the child. The very sacrifice that protected the village was to be left to the whims and anger with nothing to protect him.

Iruka decided that was unacceptable and showed it as best he could. In class Iruka made sure Naruto was treated fairly and what he actually learned what was being taught. Iruka moved out his apartment and moved into the building that Naruto lived in, after one night he found Naruto outside of his door at 3am because the building manager changed the locks. Umino Iruka found that he would do anything for the blue eye blond, even yell at the Hokage. 

It was nearly a six months after the meeting in the mud that Iruka gained his first ally, Hatake Kakashi. The mysterious and rather infuriating jōnin had appeared out of thin air one afternoon when Iruka was treating Naruto to ramen and left two rather interesting scrolls. One was full of names, the names of those that were dangerous to Naruto were marked in red while those more friendly in green. The second scroll had techniques; some were useful in rounding up the little ball of blond energy and others worked well to protect them both when the masses grew discontent. 

Slowly and carefully the two worked together to protect the small boy as best they could, but their enemies were great. The various councils of the village both civilian and shinobi did they best to make sure Naruto had as little as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically just a summary of an idea that stems from my recent binge of WWE RAW during finals.

In a world where supernatural creatures attempt to live in a human-dominated world and the only jobs, they can get involved either fucking or fighting and the WWE has the market on both. Demons, lycanthropes, giants, and half-breeds of all kinds, flock to the company in hopes of finding some kind of work. 

However, the company has a dark side. The McMahons, the generous benefactors, are totally human but they are not as benevolent as they claim. Once a creature is signed there is no such thing as retirement. Only death brings release from those contracts. 

Alternate Summary: 

Everyone is a supernatural creature. Triple H is a werewolf. Nia Jax is a werebear. Finn Balor is a demon. The Undertaker is probably the angel of death, everyone is too scared to ask. And then there is Dean Ambrose. The only human in a company of literal monsters. What’s the deal with that?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the generous scholarships and hard work he had put in Alexander Hamilton still found himself studying at a small no-name liberal arts college. Over four years A. Ham and crew manage to revolutionize the school. Starting with the student government, the student newspaper and the LGBT club.

“There was not a roommate listed on my accommodations letter!” Alexander said loudly. “Am I being charged for a private room? I better not be! I will be writing a strongly worded letter to the Housing Office about their inability to keep students informed-”

“Hamilton!” 

Alex swung around just in time to meet face to chest with a large body. Strong arms wrapped around his back and squeezed gently. Alex pulled away just enough to see the face of Hercules Mulligan grinning down at him. 

“Hey Hercules,” Alex mumbled. He and Hercules had met during freshman orientation some weeks ago. Alex had asked one too many questions and the upperclassman giving to tour had ‘accidently’ left him behind while touring the library. The kind R.A. had cheerfully taken up giving the loud mouthy freshman his tour. 

“I should have known it was you, Alex. When my buddy yelled at me and said some freshman was yelling outside,” the larger man released the hug and grinned at the poor harassed resident assistant that Hamilton had been berating. “I’ve got this one, he’s on my floor anyway.” 

It took only a moment to grab Alexander’s paperwork, his room key and before he knew it Alex found himself in front of a heavy wooden door with the number 345 written on it. 

“This is your room, you share a bathroom with the person in that room there,” Hercules pointed to the room next to Alexander’s. “I’m down the hall and you’ll meet the rest of the hall at the meeting tonight. Do you need help with the rest of your things?”

Alex shook his head and gave his duffle bag a shake “This is it. I don’t have much.” Thankfully Hercules didn’t say anything about Alex only have the small duffle and the backpack he carried. 

“I’ve got to head out. Don’t yell at any more R.A.’s okay?” Hercules said with a grin. “And remember hall meeting at six!” 

Before he knew it Alex found himself alone in front of his door. He hadn’t noticed before but there were paper decorations on the door, two to be exact, shaped like pieces of sushi, one had his name on it. ‘Alexander’ written in silver sharpie and the other read ‘John’. 

“I wonder what he’s like,” Alex asked himself before pushing open the door. 

\--

It took only twenty minutes for Alex to claim his side of the room. It was too small as dorm rooms are, with two small beds on opposite sides of the room. Alex had quickly laid claim to the bed near the only built-in shelf in the room. His few books swiftly found a new home outside of his backpack and the small amount of clothing he had was easily put away in the dresser. 

When he was done, Alex could barely tell that someone had moved in. 

“I wonder when John will-” Alex stopped. For a second it sounded like there was a knock. A second knock echoed through his mostly empty room. It wasn’t coming from the door. It was from the bathroom. Hercules had mentioned he was sharing a bathroom with the room next door. 

Awkwardly, Alex shuffled the few to the bathroom door and opened it after fumbling with the ancient lock for a brief moment. 

“Uh, hello?” Alex greeted. 

The person on the other side of the door smiled widely. “Bonjour, I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, but you may call me Lafayette.” 

Alex’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas he recognized the accent his suitemate carried, “Tu parle français!”

Lafayette smiled and laughed, “Qui, I am from France. And you are?” 

“Oh! Alexander Hamilton, pleasure to meet you!” Alex scrambled to answer. He often got ahead of himself when he started talking but his new suitemate, Lafayette, didn’t seem to mind. 

“Do you need assistance moving in?” Lafayette asked looking around the empty room. 

“No, I’m moved in,” Alex said flushing with shame. “I’m still waiting for my roommate to show up.” 

Lafayette tactfully ignored the blush and pushed forward. “Would you like to head into town and get dinner after the hall meeting? I would love to get to know you better, we will be living in quite close quarters for the next year, after all.”


End file.
